robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Emil Antonowsky
"Gimme all your money bookworm or I blow your brains out." :"...now fill it up on number seven." :- Emil demonstrates the stylish way of robbing a gas station. Character Overview Your ass is mine! Emil M. Antonowsky is a prominent member of Clarence's Gang and the youngest one of the lineup. He seems to be the gang's driver, as he is usually seen behind the wheel of their beat-up old van. Like the other members of the gang, he has no problem with murder and violence and gleefully accepts any such order Clarence gives him. After the firefight on Industrial Way, he and Dougy sit down and relax whilst watching a bit of It's Not My Problem! on the telly. Officer Murphy bursts in a moment later and shoots the non-compliant Dougy, then brings his pistol to bear on Emil, who is midway through readying his shotgun. Murphy gives him an ultimatum, "drop it. Dead or alive, you're coming with me." Defeated, Emil surrenders, but a moment later the rest of the gang show up and disarm him. After Clarence has his fun, the gang have theirs and Emil partakes in Officer Murphy's murder, casually emptying his shotgun into the hapless man with the other members, before the group evacuate. Who are you? He is next seen robbing a gas station, which he does with enthusiasm and amusement. However, midway through the robbery, Robocop shows up, who orders him to give it up. As Emil pauses between thoughts, much as he did at his old hideout, Robocop tells him, "drop it. Dead or alive, you're coming with me." Emil hesitates, and recognises the voice. In a moment of realisation he murmurs one of the classic lines of the genre, "I know you. You're dead. We killed you. We killed you!" and opens fire on Robocop with his MAC-11. The cyborg however is equally stunned, some part of his memory recalling Emil's face, and playing the encounter back to him multiple times. In the meantime, rounds from Emil's fire sever the fuel hose on the pump he's using and gasoline sprays over the forecourt. Out of ammo, Emil drops the weapon and leaps on his bike, staring wide eyed at the cyborg as he puffs on his cigarette... and tosses it onto the ground before the ever advancing pool of gas thereon. He then starts the bike and revs out of there, but the sound of the machine also shakes Robocop out of his shock and he raises his arm to fire, but then the fuel ignites and blocks his shot. An instant later the gas station is a wall of fire and Emil is speeding to a smooth getaway, but, emerging from the flames undaunted and undamaged, Robocop fires a couple of bursts of fire, crippling the bike and sending Emil swerving into a parked car. He screams as he collides, is thrown over the handlebars and lands heavily on the road. Robocop draws up to him a second later but, despite employing the best interrogation techniques imaginable, is unable to get anything more than a few moans and groans out of the injured man. Though not seen on screen, Emil is imprisoned after this encounter. Emil, get your ass in the van! He is not seen again until late on in the movie, when Clarence has Dick Jones free his gang in order to hunt down Robocop at the old steel mill. Clarence seems to be significantly more protective of him at this late hour than he was previously, keeping him out of harms way in the van, possibly to prevent any further injury or mishap the young protege might befall. Ironically, ordering Emil to stay in the truck provokes arguably the most gruesome death in the entire francise, when Emil, trying to run down Robocop in the van, loses control after dodging some Auto 9 fire and smashes right through the shell of a huge vat of toxic waste, which floods through the windscreen and pours out of the rear doors - carrying Emil with it. What is in the toxic waste is unclear, but Emil's skin literally melts of his bones, his skin hanging in loops underneath his fingers and his lips and most of the rest of his face drooping from his head. He squeals and moans and lurches into Leon, but he is so horrified, all he can do is run away in shock. In terrible anguish and obvious agony, Emil staggers horrifically around, smoke pouring from his corroding body, until, mercifully, he staggers onto the service road, where Clarence runs him down at high speed in his 6000 SUX, bursting his body like an overripe melon, sending his liquified remains in all directions. Memorable Quotes :"Ha ha ha! Are you a ''college boy or something? I bet you think you're pretty smart, huh? Think you can outsmart a bullet?"'' ::- Much like myself, Emil has a dislike of students. :"I know you. You're dead. We killed you. We killed you!" ::- The film's incarnation of the classic line from the ressurection genre. :"I LIKE IT!" ::- Emil's opinion of the Cobra assault cannon. :"Okay! Now I gotcha!" ::- Emil bearing down on Robocop in the steel mill... and totally failing the ultimate hazard awareness test. :"Eur... Aeur... Weuarrrraaaaaarrrrhhhhh!" ::- Emil picks himself up and dusts himself down after his incident with the van and the toxic waste. :"Heelll meeaaa..." ::- a melty Emil tries unsucessfully to get "help" from Leon. Category:Characters